(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an innovated flashing decorative article.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional decorative articles are without flashing light and lack of amusement effect. Though a few decorative articles may have light flashing function, they will not function until they are switched on. Therefore, the additional switch mechanism complicates the construction of the product.